The project is composed of the following studies: (1) An intensive multi-disciplinary study of a family with MZ quadruplets (daughters) concordant as to schizophrenia but discordant as to severity and outcome. (2) Studies of adoptees and their biological and adoptive families. (3) A study of children (of schizophrenic and control parents) reared in town or kibbutz in Israel.